neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyasa City
Nyasa City (North Common pronunciation: knee-ass-ah. Southern Common: Nye-az-ah. Celestial: Niroba) is the capital of the Nyasa Civilization and The Southern Continent's most populous and advanced Universe City, with over 2.7 million residents. The population is 80% Human, 10% Dwarf, 8% Elf and 2% Outsider. It is known for it's shimmering tower architecture, limited economic infrastructure, and strict accordance with the practical worship of Pelor and St. Cuthbert. The city of Nyasa is located in the central-eastern portion of the Greater Nyasa Valley, on the Haverstad River between the Malawi Mountains and the Azuline Sea. Nyasa's history spans over five thousand years. Since the First Age Nyasa has been the seat of the Holy Niroban Empire as a center of cultural and technical production. The city has a history that goes back to the Primordial Dawn, making it one of the oldest cities on the world. Nyasa City is the holiest city in Pelorism and has been the spiritual center of the Nyasan people since ~100 FA , when Pelor the first God-King first established it as the capital of the united nation of Nyasa, and his first high priest, Harromon the Great, established the Throne of Light in what is now the Old City. Nyasa City is also considered a holy city in St. Cuthbertism and contains a number of significant Cuthbertian sites, including the Temple upon the Mount and the Armory of Righteousness. In addition, due to the mentioning of the 'The Farthest Temple' in the Secrentia Moraosa, Vechnaism regards Nyasa as its holiest city, although worship of that deity is illegal within city limits. Despite having an area of only 0.9 square kilometer (0.35 square mile), the Old City is home to sites of key religious importance, among them the Throne of Light, Tanaki's Wall, the Temple of the Holy Sepulchre, the Dome of the Rock and the Temple Al-Harmi. In the course of its history, Nyasa has been destroyed twice, besieged 23 times, attacked 52 times, and captured and recaptured 44 times. In Nyasa City reside all the branches of the Nyasan Government, including Nyasa's parliament, the Eccumenical Council, and Nyasan Office of the Inquisitor General. Nyasa City is also home to The Caltris School and the Shrine of the Book. Economy Historically, Nyasa City's economy was supported almost exclusively by religious pilgrims. Nyasa City's religious landmarks today remain the top draw for foreign visitors, with the majority of pilgrims visiting the Throne of Light and the Temple upon the Mount, which worshipers of Pelor are required to visit once in their lifetimes. Nyasa City has a remarkably high poverty rate, with up to 40% of the population of the Old City lacking employment, vocation, or easy access to goods or services. These segments of the population have much difficulty opening shops, trading goods, creating merchandise or moving away due to a centuries-old ban on open transit exchange derived from the Pelorian book of holy scripture, "The Forbidden," combined with several ordinances which require shops and factories to be ritualistically cleansed before they can be bought or sold, a ritual that can cost up to 100 NYGP. The average yearly income of an Old City dweller is around 1/10th of a Nyasan Asse, which is roughly five times lower than northern continent peasant laborers and roughly twenty times lower than their cousins in the greater Nyasan countryside. Among the city's urban poor, the primary source of food and fresh water is from the temple, and the only easy way out is through conscription into the Nyasan Military or through self-sacrifice to one of the temples. The unemployment rate in Nyasa City (27.4%) is significantly higher than in the rest of the Civilization (7.2%), with rates as high as 2.1% even among Aasimars. Worshipers of St. Cuthbert are twice as likely to be unemployed or in poverty than their Pelorian counterparts. Adventuring is a much more common occupation among St. Cuthbertians, therefore, in part because of its significance within the history of the deity and in part because there are significantly fewer legitimate opportunities for poor urban Cuthbertians. Adventuring Although adventuring is legal in Nyasa City, most holy adventure sites are run exclusively my members of the church who charge large entrance fees. Trade in adventuring supplies is limited to the Aasimar ruling class, but within that market almost any adventuring item can be found. It is much more common to refer to adventuring as "Questing," and people seeking a quest, such as Knights Errant, adventuring dwarves, and clerics of Cuthbert tend to meet in front of Tanaki's Wall, where the churches post prescriptions and quests with rewards of money and status. Members of the Order of the Cudgel meet under the Dome of the Rock. Law The city follows the strict laws of of the Pelorian "Forbidden." As a result, nothing is bought or sold without church approval, there is no arcane magic studied or used within city limits, no new spells are researched or learned, no drugs, alcohol or buffing spells are used, possessed or prepared by anyone at any time, and women are not allowed outside without the express permission of their primary male relative. Also, no work of any kind, except for certain emergency occupations, may be done on the fifth, tenth or seventeenth days of any month, or on the Injustina. The law is very prohibitive, but most of the rules can be broken if there can be shown that there was a legitimate reason they should have been. In addition, members of the ruling Aasimar class often study arcane magic, do drugs, drink alcohol, buy and sell things without supervision, and generally do whatever they want. The laws are enforced by the Nyasan Military, which is mostly conscripted, and by the Office of the Inquisitor General, the most feared far reaching secret organization in the world. Nyasa does not routinely perform trials, but if there is a conflict among the ruling classes, often disputes will be settled by order of the highest available cleric. Clerics of equal power will oven prove their worth through Trial, a different process involving fire, which usually also entails the death of both petitioners. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Southern Continent Category:Nyasa